Miracle
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Atem and Mana have been best friends forever, but they go their separate ways when Atem becomes Pharaoh and Mana is training to become a high ranked magician. But when the thief king kidnaps Mana, Atem has trouble keeping his emotions under control...


**Hey, all! It's oneshot time! This will be taking place in ancient Egypt in an attempt for me to fantasize living there! No, that's not the reason! *flips through script* What the hell is this?**

**RiverTear980: *sweat drop* Sorry, Akane wrote that.**

**Me: Figures. Well, I'll leave, and when I hunt down Riv's OC and make her change the script, I'll be back!**

_**Title: **__Miracle_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairing: **__Atem X Mana_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! Nothing, I tell you! Nada! _

_**Summary: **__Atem and Mana have been best friends forever, but they go their separate ways when Atem becomes Pharaoh and Mana is training to become a high ranked magician. But when the thief king kidnaps Mana, Atem has trouble keeping his emotions under control. Could it be…love?_

* * *

><p>"So, it's finally time, huh?" Mana said, a bit wistful.<p>

Atem looked at his best friend, nodding seriously.

"Yes. I'm eighteen now, and it's time for me to take the throne." he replied.

Mana smiled. "Makes me wish I wasn't fifteen."

Atem chuckled. He was dressed in his royal attire, and was about to face all of Egypt. Mana snuck into the palace to wish him luck.

"Master Mahado told me that my training to become a magician will intensify, since you're becoming Pharaoh. I wanted to be a high enough rank to be up there with the priests and priestess. Well, I guess I have to continue with sneaking in the palace." Mana laughed.

"My pharaoh, it is time." Shimon said, coming from outside.

Mana gave Atem another smile. "Well, I'll be outside with everyone else. Good luck, my king."

She squeezed Atem in a huge hug, and Atem returned the gesture.

"Mana, no matter what happens, we will always be the best of friends." he whispered in her ear. "I promise you that misfortune will ever befall you. As pharaoh, it will be my duty to make sure all of my people are safe. You are no exception."

"Thanks, Atem. May Ra shine his light on you always." Mana whispered back, releasing him from the hug.

Her heart pounded faster as she stared into his crimson eyes.

Atem turned away and walked with Shimon outside on the balcony of the palace where all of Egypt could see. Mana hurried out to see her best friend become king. Everyone cheered with excitement as the crown was placed on Atem's head.

"Yeah! Go, Atem! Woohoo!" Mana cheered from the crowd.

From the sidelines, a pair of sinister blue eyes was narrowed at Pharaoh Atem. He then eyed Mana, smirking.

"It's obvious he cares about that girl. She will be the key to bring down the pharaoh." he sneered.

With a maniacal laugh that was muffled by the crowd, the intruder strode out of the palace.

* * *

><p>"Now, Mana, concentrate!" Mahado told his student. "Use the scepter to move those slabs of stone."<p>

"I'm trying!" Mana moaned. "But they're too heavy!"

"I told you that you needed to train your body before doing magic like this. But guess who didn't listen?" Mahado replied.

"I would have, but you were in the spell room with Priestess Isis doing Ra knows what." Mana giggled.

"Don't be a smart elic."

Mana was finally able to move the stone slabs, and she slumped to the floor, exhausted.

"Let's take a break." Mahado suggested.

"Okay." Mana replied.

She walked out of Mahado's sanctuary and went over to the fountain inside the palace. She sat on the ledge and felt the wind blow through her brown hair. A few minutes later, Mana felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened one eye to see Atem peering down at her.

"Hey, Atem! Whatcha doing outside?" Mana asked, stretching.

Atem sat next to her, chuckling. "Why, am I not allowed to get fresh air?"

"Nope! You need to stay inside and do…pharaoh things." Mana teased.

Atem grinned at his friend, but then he began to sport a wistful look on his face, the same one Mana had before Atem became pharaoh.

"What's wrong?" Mana asked, concerned.

Atem cleared his head, and just smiled. "It's nothing. I'm just glad to be spending time with you, Mana."

* * *

><p>Mana's face brightened as she thought about going to see Atem the next day. She was skipping past Mahado when he stopped her.<p>

"What's the matter, Master?" Mana asked, curious.

"You can't enter the palace." Mahado added.

"What? Why?" Mana asked, pouting.

"Pharaoh is very busy as of now. He needs to be alone."

"What's going on?" Mana asked, getting a bit worried.

Mahado had a hesitant look on his face, but he refused to answer her directly.

"He's just having a small gathering, that's all."

Mana looked extremely suspicious. "Okay." she replied, pretending to exit the palace.

Instead, when she was far away enough from Mahado, she began to chant a spell.

"I know with magic, anything is possible. Please make me turn invisible!"

With that, Mana's body disappeared. She snuck into the palace, and was surprised to find the place deserted.

_Where is everybody? Mahado said Atem was having a small gathering._ she wondered.

A few hallways away, she could hear excited giggling. Girlish giggling. Curious, Mana crept closer, and saw a long line of beautiful, exotic girls standing near Atem's quarters, dressed in pretty, but revealing clothes. Not all of the girls there looked Egyptian!

_What's going on?_ Mana thought, coming in closer.

She peeked inside the room, and found Atem, Shimon, and a girl in there. This girl looked like she was from Ethiopia, and she was beautiful! She was dancing before the pharaoh. Mana gasped, but quickly covered her mouth when the waiting girls looked around in confusion.

"How about Seble? She is of the high rank in Ethiopia. Seble would make a wonderful queen." Shimon was saying.

Mana this time had to squeeze her hands and bite her tongue to keep her from screaming. This "small gathering" was a marriage suiting? Those girls are Atem's _suitors_. She couldn't believe Atem didn't tell her that he was about to get _married_. She felt her heart break, as she looked at all the suitors, and felt her undying love for Atem suddenly die in her.

A sob escaped her, and Mana felt her spell wearing off. All the suitors and Atem saw was an ivory hat…

* * *

><p>"STUPID ATEM!" Mana shouted.<p>

She was sitting on a cliff, screaming at the night sky in anguish. She just couldn't believe what she had seen.

_I guess I was too late._ she sighed to herself. _I was too late to tell Atem my feelings. Perhaps he never even returned them. Otherwise he wouldn't have had all of those women in his quarters._

Mana had let her guard down, and before she could do anything, two rough hands grabbed her, one covering her mouth.

"If you are as smart as I've heard, you'd keep your mouth shut." a gruff voice whispered in her ear.

Mana's eyes widened, recognizing that voice. It was the Thief King, Bakura! Thinking fast, Mana lifted one of her hands to do a quick spell, but suddenly, a rag was pressed to her nose and mouth, and she began to feel herself fade, until all she saw was darkness…

Mana's eyes groggily opened, and she saw that she was in some sort of cellar. As soon as she sat up, a maniacal laugh could be heard throughout the cellar.

"Well, Mana, it seems like you slept for several hours!" the voice of Bakura sneered.

"What did you do to me?" Mana shouted.

Smirking, the white haired thief emerged from the shadows.

"Oh, nothing. I just used a potion that knocks people out, known in the future as _chloroform_." he said sarcastically.

"What do you mean, "the future"?" Mana snapped.

"Let's just say that I've had some fun."

**Me: I found the right script!**

**Polari: PRK, what are you doing? It's the middle of the fic! I bet you just pissed off all your readers!**

**Me: *sweat drop* Sorry, guys! I'll…just leave…**

**Akane: Yeah, do that.**

Mana tried to move, but found her hands and feet were shackled.

"Don't even bother trying to escape. And magic won't help you either. These shackles dissipate all magic." Bakura laughed.

"You will not get away with this! He will come for me!" Mana shouted.

Bakura kneeled down next to her and titled her chin upwards with his index finger.

"He, you say? You mean the pharaoh?" he asked mockingly. "Wasn't he the one who broke your heart? The one who promised to never keep a secret, but didn't, since you two are "best friends"?"

Mana gasped. How did he know that?

"I thought so," Bakura smirked, releasing her chin. "I bet he won't even care for you anymore. Besides, he has all of those women to keep him company."

With a loud, evil laugh, Bakura walked out of the cellar, locking the door behind him. Mana's eyes filled with tears again as she thought about all of those women that were modeling for Atem. She thought about how he kept a secret from her, and how Mahado had to _lie_ to protect this secret. And the fact that it has been several hours, and there was no sign of Atem and his men anywhere.

_For once, the thief lord was actually telling the truth._ Mana thought, squeezing her eyes shut.

Mana curled up into a fetal position, and began to cry herself back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Where <em>is<em> she?" Atem growled, pacing back and forth.

"My pharaoh, we have looked all over the palace and in every sanctuary. She is not in the city, either." Mahado told him sadly. "And when we went to the cliff, all we found was her scepter. We checked around the area. We believe that she has been kidnapped."

Atem pounded his fist into the stone wall, not caring that he almost broke his hand and made a small dent. Atem recognized the hat to be Mana's, which meant that she used some sort of spell to get inside the palace and find him.

_I'm so sorry, Mana. I'm sorry for hurting you. I will find you._ Atem thought, his eyes darkening. _Whoever kidnapped you will pay a horrible price! No one takes what's mine and gets away with it!_

Atem's eyes widened, not believing what he had just thought.

_Did I just say…mine?_

Shaking his head to clear his head, Atem stood up straight and walked past Mahado.

"Get all of my best soldiers. Mahado, I'm going after Mana myself."

* * *

><p>While Mana was asleep, her ka, the Dark Magician Girl, decided to take things into her own hands. The blond haired monster ka came out of Mana's soul and looked down at the suffering girl.<p>

"Mana, Bakura is filling your head with lies. Atem never meant to hurt you. If only you stuck around longer, you would have seen what Atem did, and then you would have seen that Atem does in fact love you…"

With that, Mana's ka flew off in search of Mahado so she can speak with him.

Meanwhile, Atem was riding his white horse with his best soldiers following him. Mahado stayed behind to talk with the other priests and priestess to form a more organized plan.

"Mana is a smart girl. Whoever kidnapped her doesn't know who they're dealing with." Isis was saying.

"Isis is right, Mahado. She's your student, remember?" Shada added.

Shimon walked in, his face saddened.

"That may be true, but whoever kidnapped her took her without so much of a trace. And after what she saw earlier today with the pharaoh, I think this was more than just a kidnapping. Or should I say, a kidnapp_er_…"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Shimon! Are you saying that this was set up?" Mahado asked.

"If that is true, then I can only think of one person who would take advantage of this." Karim added.

"The thief king!" Akhenaden cried.

"I must warn the pharaoh! I'll be back!" Mahado cried, running out of the throne room.

Right before Mahado could jump off his horse, he could sense a familiar ka nearing him.

_It can't be…!_ Mahado cried in his head.

In front of him was the Dark Magician Girl, Mana's ka!

"My master, Mana is in danger! The pharaoh is coming after her, but the thief lord Bakura was more in store than we realize. He filled Mana's head with believable lies, so she would be emotionally broken! Then, when the pharaoh arrives, not only will she not wish to see him, but then Bakura will bring Atem down with the help of an emotionless Mana! Her anger and heartbreak will weaken the pharaoh considerably! Master, you must release your ka, the Dark Magician, so we help stop this!"

"Alright." Mahado nodded.

He closed his eyes and summoned his ka monster.

"Lead the way!" Mahado said through the Dark Magician.

Then, the two ka monsters and the priest hurried through the desert to Kul Elna, hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

><p>Soon, Atem found himself in Kul Elna, and he had his men scavenge the area. Atem walked inside a destroyed home, and saw a flight of stairs that led underground. He stepped down carefully, looking for traps. He came to a cracked open door, so he peeked inside. There, he could see a cellar, and inside the cellar was…<p>

"Mana!" Atem cried, running inside without thinking.

Suddenly he could see a white haired man standing next to the cellar, smirking.

"Well, well, pharaoh! What an unexpected surprise!" he mocked.

"Bakura! You will pay for what you've done!" Atem shouted.

Smirking, Bakura paced around the cellar. "For what I've done, eh? All I did was help Mana, to free her from her current life. Mana, do you want to go back with the pharaoh?"

"No. I want to stay here." Mana said in monotone.

When she looked up, her usually bright blue eyes were dull, and her beautiful smile was replaced with a frown. Atem took a step back in shock. He felt his heart stop, and his eyes widen. He just couldn't believe it.

"Bakura! What did you do to her?" he shouted.

"Me?" Bakura smirked, ceasing his pacing. "I didn't do a thing. She recognized that not only are you a terrible pharaoh, but a terrible person in general."

"Mana! Listen to me!" Atem cried. "I'm sorry about keeping the marriage suiting a secret! I didn't want to tell you because-!"

"Oh, you did more than just break a promise," Bakura interrupted. "You broke her _heart_."

Atem felt his body freeze, and when he looked into the empty pool of Mana's eyes, he knew it to be true.

Bakura went inside the cellar and knelt next to Mana, running his hand through her hair.

"Now Mana, I can promise you that I will never hide anything from you. In fact, I will share everything with you, even my body. As long as you share yours. H-ha ha ha ha ha!" Bakura's hand traveled down her neck and around her chest area.

"That is _enough_!" Atem cried, about to storm into the cellar.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Bakura mused, taking out a knife.

He held it to Mana's neck and gripped her arm tightly. Mana didn't even struggle. She just sat there like a limp doll.

"Now, I realize you care for the girl, pharaoh. Unless you want to see her blood spilt all over Kul Elna, I suggest you call off all your defenses and step down from the throne. If you resist, well, poor little Mana will have to pay the price. I will defile her and kill her _right in front of you_." Bakura threatened. "And dear Mana won't give me any trouble about it, either."

Atem growled, but after seeing Mana, he knew he would do anything to protect her.

"I will be right back." Atem said through clenched teeth, stepping out of the cellar to call off his defense.

"Don't try anything funny, either!" Bakura snapped.

As Atem got closer to the top of the stairs, his pace decreased, and when he was at the very top, he stopped completely.

"My pharaoh, what has happened?" one of his guards asked.

"I'm sorry, but you all must leave at once. This is something I have to take care of myself." Atem said, his head lowered.

"But my king-"

"That's an order!" Atem snapped.

Without another word, all of the soldiers rode away on their horses, afraid for the pharaoh.

As Atem continued to look down, he saw small drops of water dripping to the ground. He wondered if it was beginning to rain, but despite the cloudy sky, he realized that the droplets were coming from his eyes.

_I'm…crying?_ Atem thought, astonished. _But why? I was taught to never cry when pharaoh…_

"That's because you love her, my king." a voice said.

Atem looked up to see Mana's ka, the Dark Magician Girl, Mahado, and his ka, the Dark Magician.

"Mahado! What are you doing here? And you're Mana's ka! How were you summoned?" Atem asked, shocked.

"The real Mana is still inside her, locked down deep by Bakura. He filled her head with believable lies about you. And since she was already upset, she believed them, and her happy, bright spirit was replaced with darkness," the Dark Magician Girl explained. "My king, you must bring her back from the darkness!"

"I can't," Atem sighed, wiping his eyes. "Bakura threatened to kill her if I had any sort of defense or tried to resist. He has the knife and personality to prove it."

"Don't forget, there is no trick a magician can't pull off." Mahado said through his ka.

"Alright then. Then let's go." Atem replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>Atem came back into the cellar alone. Bakura smirked, twirling the knife through his fingers.<p>

"Took you long enough, oh mighty pharaoh," he mocked. "I was about to take Mana's virginity out of sheer boredom. Now, we can get back to business."

Bakura stood up and dragged Mana with him over to the waiting Atem.

"Now, I will carry out your dethroning my way." Bakura sneered, aiming the knife at Atem. "Kneel before me."

Swallowing up his pride, Atem did as he was told and knelt down.

"If you move even an inch, I will redirect the knife to your little girlfriend and see how she likes it." Bakura told him.

Atem closed his eyes and waited. Bakura held up the knife, and right when it was about to make contact, an intervention was made.

"Now!" came the voice of the Dark Magician.

He and the Dark Magician Girl reappeared above Bakura, having been invisible the entire time. Dark Magician used his scepter to stun Bakura, releasing Mana.

"Take Mana and get out of here!" Dark Magician Girl shouted. "Try to bring the real her back! That way I can use my full power to bring down Bakura!"

Nodding, Atem grabbed Mana and carried her out of the cellar bridal style.

Once outside, Atem sat down on the ground, Mana in his lap. Her eyes were still dull, and her expression was emotionless.

"Mana, please wake up from the slumber of darkness," Atem whispered. "I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did. Please Mana, listen to me."

"You are a traitor." Mana replied in monotone. "A heartbreaker. I bet you did the same to all of those women in your quarters."

Then, tears began to fall from Mana's blank eyes. Her face was still neutral, so Atem knew that those tears were from the real Mana.

"Mana, I know you're in there. Please, I'm sorry. And, do you know why I kept that a secret from you?"

"Why?" came Mana's monotone answer.

"Because I was planning to turn down every suitor."

"What?" That response sounded like Mana. She was breaking through the darkness, even though her eyes remained dull.

"Yes. If I had told you, you would have the best friend thing and told me to go for it, despite your own feelings about it." Atem explained. "I turned them down because I was already in love…with you."

Atem then leaned down and captured Mana's lips with his. With that, Mana returned back to normal, and her eyes regained that bright blue shade. When Atem pulled away, Mana whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"She has broken through the darkness!" Dark Magician Girl cried. "I have full power!"<p>

"Then let's do this!" Dark Magician replied.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" they both cried in unison.

Bakura was consumed by their attack, and with a cry, he disappeared.

"He's gone, right?" Dark Magician Girl asked her male counterpart.

Dark Magician gave Dark Magician Girl a wry smile. "Bakura never stays down for long. We all know that much."

"But I hope he learned that miracles do happen, and love will always conquer darkness!" Dark Magician Girl grinned.

The two left the cellar to rejoin Atem and Mana, who were reunited with love.

_**Finis**_

* * *

><p><strong>That's all, folks! I hope you enjoyed this Vaseshipping oneshot! And I'm glad I finally found the right script!<strong>

**Akane: Yeah, sorry about that.**

**Me: No problem! Review, please! **

**PRK is out.**


End file.
